A law enforcement officer must be able to draw his handgun easily and quickly in order to carry out its timely and effective use. A plain clothes law enforcement officer must carry his handgun in unobtrusive spot. For that reason, male plain clothes officers tend to wear their handgun in a shoulder holster which fits underneath a coat, generally in the area of the armpit where its bulk is not easily recognized. Two problems are created by wearing a handgun in such a location. The officer must be able to quickly and easily remove the handgun when it is required, yet the holster must secure the handgun in a position which is comfortable. Since officers come all sizes, adjustment means must be provided so that the relative position of the holster body with respect to its supporting structure may be adjusted upwardly, downwardly or changed in angle to meet the particular physical configuration of a officer. Heretofore, vertical adjustment has been provided by conventional buckles which are, disadvantageous since they are lumpy and bulky and contain parts which may snag clothing or otherwise injure the clothing or person of the user and angular adjustment has been ignored. Therefore there has been a need to provide a shoulder holster which is relatively thin, having no bulky vertical adjustment buckles which secures a handgun to the user's body in a position allowing quick and easy draw of the handgun therefrom for use in emergency situations.